The Apple Of My Eye
by BrownEyedBookGeek
Summary: Taken place after the Harry Potter series, Draco Malfoy is married and has a son named Scorpius. Surrounded by money and family, Draco should be content, but he isn't. He is withdrawn from his wife and son, mourning the loss of his true love. Ridden with grief and lost love, Draco hides away in his study. Will he move on and resurface in his family's lives?
**Hi everyone! So from the summary, this fanfic sounds really depressing. Except it's not because I don't want to write depressing fanfics. Oh yeah...and there's the little detail that Draco's lost love is a piece of fruit. That's right guys, it's Drapple! *Insert wild** **applause* So read and enjoy. Also, when you get there, check out the apple's name. I'm VERY proud that I worked an Office reference in there. In fact, I'm so proud that I might just put it in my future resumes. All kidding aside, I hope you enjoy.**

A man stood tall in the moonlight, his shadow cast across the wide room. His pale fingers tapped aimlessly against a large book as he stared outside a glassy window. It was a calm, tranquil scene until the room's door burst open, filling the study with bright candlelight.

"Dad!" A boy exclaimed excitedly as he ran to his father. At age ten, the boy was a mirror image of his blonde, pasty father.

"Scorpius, can't you see that I'm preoccupied? I have no time for your childish manner." The father replied coldly, turning around. Scorpius shrunk back a fraction, but still stood in the room and raised his eyes to meet his father's sharp ones. This was nothing new for Scorpius, his father was always snapping or scolding and never laughing or smiling. Scorpius's mother said that there was once a time when Father hadn't been as unhappy, but Scorpius couldn't believe that. Scorpius tried to hold his ground under his father's withering glare when suddenly he was shot straight out of the room, the door locking behind him.

Still inside, Draco Malfoy paced back and forth. He wasn't happy with anything in his life, he had no one to trust. But the secret that he kept in his icy heart burned to be released, to be told. Draco needed to tell someone he trusted. Who more trustworthy than his own blood? Draco flung open the door to retrieve his son, but Scorpius had already gone.

The next morning, rain fell as mist overtook the air. One again, Draco stood in his study. He was waiting for Scorpius to come so he could talk to him and reveal his secret. The study door slowly creaked open as Scorpius came into view. His hair was sleek and oiled down like the picture Scorpius had once found of his father in his first year.

"Sit." Draco commanded softly as Scorpius wordlessly crossed the room and sat down.

"Now you will listen and not interrupt me. You will not tell your mother any of what I say." Draco said as Scorpius nodded.

"I was once the happiest man alive. It was in my 6th year of Hogwarts and I was in love. Though Voldemort's horrors were strong then, I felt nothing but content. The war approached, but my bigger worry was with my sickly love. He was getting older every passing day. He became brown and wrinkled, but he was still beautiful to me. Then one day, he shriveled up and passed away. I married your mother because I had to, but I've never moved on from my one true love. Everyday I miss him." Draco explained, his voice sounding weak and his features arranged in grief. Scorpius took this in for a while as silence filled Draco's study. Scorpius didn't know what to say, so he decided to learn more about his father's love.

"What did he look like?" Scorpius asked as Draco reached inside his robes. Draco revealed a secret pocket sewn inside the robes. A picture was inside, revealing a glossy red apple.

"This was taken in his prime time." Draco said, his eyes glassy. Scorpius looked at the picture for a second, holding back laughter. He couldn't decide if his father was joking, but looking at his father's solemn face, he knew the truth.

"What was his name?" Scorpius asked carefully as he held back his laughter.

Draco looked at the moving picture for a moment that revealed the apple all the way around.

" _Dwight K. Fruit._ " Draco answered as he tucked the picture back into his robes. Scorpius nodded and before he could respond, the study door opened.

"Scorpius dear, I'm off to the weekly Wizard's Market. I know you like to visit with your friends there so I have enough Floo Powder for us both." His mother said, ignoring her husband. Scorpius lept from his chair, eager to get away from his father. He wasn't sure if he could hold back his laughter much longer. Draco merely went back to his books before later leaving to go on a walk around his manor.

It was night now, the moon full again through the study window. Scorpius and his mother had arrived home hours before, but Draco hadn't seen them since they had left. He sat in his study, grasping the gift his son had left in the study. It was a gleaming red apple, held tight in Draco's pale hands.


End file.
